The Last Stop
by Lunar Shadowsong
Summary: This is my view on what happens after Matrix Revolutions


I saw Matrix Revolutions five minutes ago and decided to write this. I am still recovering from emotional shock and trauma...  
  
In the rubble of debris and cement a black cat slowly opened its eyes, how did it get here? It got up slowly, stretching all muscles one at a time. It spotted a girl, she very pretty. Asian with black hair and dark eyes, she was wearing a yellow dress. The black cat carefully padded up to the girl in the yellow dress, to see if she was okay. Just as it reached her, the code rewrote itself forming perfection to every line. The girl saw it as it nuzzled her face, "good morning" she said kindly as she got up. The cat followed her but stayed a distance away while she talked to the Oracle.  
  
It cocked its head on one side, the girl had made the sunrise for someone but he couldn't hear who. Suddenly the cat's code began to change where it sat on the wall. It took on a different shape, growing all the time. Finally it stopped and in the cat's place was a boy. He wore grunger/mosher clothes and was wearing roller-blades. He had dark hair and wore a rag tied around his head, for he was blind. He looked at the sunlight and felt the simulated warmth on his skin; he could still see it in his Mind's Eye. The world pulled over his eyes, the world that had tried to hide from him for so long. Now it had finally realised what it wanted and it was celebrating. The wind ruffled his hair and he got down from the wall with a clack of skates.  
  
He drifted through the streets and as he went bye people disappeared. Vanished. The people around him were panicking, thinking it was the apocalypse, he knew better. Suddenly a boy disappeared whilst holding his mother's hand! She screamed "where is he? My son, my beautiful son!"  
  
He came up softly behind her as she fell to the ground and put a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him. "He is free" he told her.  
  
"How do you know?" she asked him.  
  
He smiled "because it's over".  
  
"What's over?"  
  
"The war, do not worry, soon you will be free".  
  
"Free from what?"  
  
He looked at everyone around him; they were all staring at him, he could feel it even if he could not see it. "Free from the restraints of your mind".  
  
"What?"  
  
He decided to show them, they were standing next to a lake. "Move aside" he asked gently. They did leaving him a free path to the lake, he leapt high, high than any human should and landed in the centre of the lake. He was standing on water. He watched their reactions in his Mind's Eye, "you will be free" he said, "but remember one thing, peace was bought with lives and death. But one man gave up everything for you to be free, so when you get there, when you find you reality, remember him. And as they did, honour him, he was prepared to sacrifice all for us. And he never got a chance to say goodbye" there were tears in his eyes as he said this. He wiped his sleeve across his face, "and that's all I have to say". He returned to the bank and skated away, the crowd staring after him.  
  
He made his way slowly to a train station. He went down the dank stairs to where Smith had been fought for the first time. This place was full of memory, the head of the phone still missing, the tramp's bead still there. He heard the rush of a train and turned his head a pre white train pulled up in the station. The Train Man stepped out "you're late" the called.  
  
"Ain't my bloody fault" said the seedy old man as he left the train.  
  
The Train Man held out his hand for the boy, "You ready?" he asked  
  
"Yes" said the boy using the seedy man's hand to help get on the train, the man didn't follow.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Aren't you coming, aren't you gonna drive?" the boy said.  
  
"Where this train's going it don't need no driver, good luck kid. For all it's worth I think you did just fine".  
  
The boy slowly turned and was about to take a seat when, "one moment, kid. Good luck, I hope you find you're place in the sun".  
  
"Thank you".  
  
"God speed, Neo, give my regards to 'er" and with that the great doors of the train swung closed and Neo pressed his face to glass to watch the Train Man as he left the station. But he shook his head to clear his thoughts and the man was gone. Suddenly he was plunged into darkness and he was afraid. Then light tore through the front window and absorbed him, like when he went to meet the Architect and he, his code, was no more.  
  
*** On the surface three people stood, the Kid, Morpheus and Niobe. They watched machines put Neo's body on a sort of platter, like a trophy. "What are they doing?" Niobe whispered.  
  
"I don't know" muttered Morpheus.  
  
"They're honouring him" both of them looked at the Kid as he said this. "They didn't realise it till now".  
  
"Realise what?" said Morpheus.  
  
"That they do have conscience, they do have a choice, it took one man, a man who gave up his life to fight for them when they had suppressed him, fought him and tried to kill him all his life, to make them see this. A man who breached the boundaries between our world and theirs, I think they finally have one emotion that they couldn't understand the reason to have at all".  
  
"What emotion?" said Niobe.  
  
"Sacrifice. Choice. To do something because you can, not because you're told to or it's easier to, to do something because you choose to. And when your choice is thrown down and thwarted to not give up, to keep trying until your dying breath".  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"To believe, to believe in something so much that you will give everything just to achieve it, even if it's only for a little while".  
  
Suddenly a machine bumped in to Morpheus' leg and got stuck in the grid below their feet, unable to free itself. He crouched down to it and gently pulled it free. He put it down and watched it scuttle off, but just before it disappeared it turned to him. It's red eyes blink ed and it said in an almost human voice, "thank you" before scuttling down a hole.  
  
"You know what Kid? I think you're right" with that they returned to Zion.  
  
*** It was a botanical garden, Neo go to his feet. He heard someone singing. The voice was beautiful, he followed it and found the woman he loved most in the world waiting for him. "I knew you'd come" she whispered as she embraced him. He still wore the blindfold over his eyes. "I wish you could see the sunset" she whispered.  
  
"I can".  
  
"Promise me we will never be apart" she asked and he gripped her hand and stared through blind eyes at the woman who he would never be separated form, even in death.  
  
"I promise". 


End file.
